


A Merchant Among ARKS

by OhgunAP



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP
Summary: Maximo is my main Human character in Phantasy Star Online 2.
Kudos: 1





	A Merchant Among ARKS

A group of ARKS ops are shopping for items, weapons, disks, units and new outfits in preparation for their next Quests.  
Merchant: What are you buyin'?  
ARKS Op: A new weapon.  
Merchant: Ah, I've got better things for sale.

Merchant: Welcome.  
*The merchant opens his jacket exposing several items holstered and pocketed inside*  
Oza: Oh, hey.  
Merchant: What are you buyin'?  
Oza: I was looking for a Spear Revolucio with a Might V Augment.  
Merchant: Is that all stranger?  
Oza: Yeah, that just about does it.  
Merchant: Now that's a mighty fine weapon you just bought.  
Oza: You don't say. I'll see you around.  
*The merchant closes his jacket as Oza leaves.*  
Merchant: Come back anytime.

ARKS Ops: Welcome  
Merchant: What... are you buyin'?  
ARKS Ops: What are you buyin'?

Maximo: Sure, the Nox weapons have a ton of power, but they don't provide the flexibility the Sigma weapons do when it comes to utilizing both Main and Sub Classes into my combat style. Unlike the majority of the weapons you get at the Unique Weapons Badge exchange.  
ARKS Op: Uh-huh...  
Merchant: What are you sellin'?  
Maximo: This Nox Sagephus. I can't use this weapon when I main anything other than a Braver and have the Braver Class on the side.  
Merchant: Ah, I'll buy this at a high price.  
Maximo: It's all yours if you want it.  
Merchant: He he he he he he he he he, thank you.

ARKS Ops: What are you sellin'?

Risa: Do you have a Yasminkov 5000S for sale?  
Merchant: You have a eye for things, love. The Yasminkov 5000S isn't just 'bout shootin', it's about rippin' anythin' in its sights to shreds.  
Risa: That sounds like a dream gun for me! I'm dying to see the panicked faces of those baddies as I fill them full of holes. Can I buy it now?  
Merchant: Of course, you just made a wise choice love.  
Risa: I can't wait to try out this baby against a horde of Falspawn. Thanks again!  
Merchant: Come back anytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maximo is my main Human character in Phantasy Star Online 2.


End file.
